My Alcoholic Friends
by The Second Side of Happiness
Summary: Antonia, singer extraordinaire, a Spanish beauty, and the best friend of two party girls. This little combination leads to some exciting nights and killer mornings.


**Okay, so bitch of a plot bunny is starting to worm its way into my mind as I sleep. I swear to GOD if I don't fucking wrrite this, my brain will be eaten away by the betch! Anyway, its a song!fic to **My Alcoholic Friends** by **The Dresden Dolls** who are AMAZING~ I love them. . . Also, until I write this and get ATLEAST SEVEN REVIEWS I will continuously imagine poor, poor fem!Spain doing all these fucked up things ~sigh~**

**Turns out Antonia is a real name. She helped work on some movie or something xDD**

**Well, here we go! But first:**

**Warning: Spanish stupidity, Drunken Prussian, French flirts~, and Bad Company Trio**

**And finally:**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own APH or the Dresden Dolls or My Alcoholic Friends. . . I DO own this story. . . Suck it Dx**

_**

* * *

**__**I'm counting back**_

_**The number of the steps**_

_**It took for me to get**_

_**Back on the wagon of the weekend**_

"C'mon, dude, it's been forevAR since we went out for a _real_ drink." Antonia looked up at her dearest friends. The one who had spoke, Gillian, was hovering over her.

"But I'm still napping~" Antonia whined. Francesca rolled her eyes and flipped her friend over.

"Tonia, _ma cheri_, you're always napping. Now up! You lazy ass, if you continue like this, you're going to lose that delicious shape of yours." Gillian giggled but Antonia only sighed, unaware of the flirt.

"Fine. But first, will you two make me a paella?" She had big, tired, puppy dog eyes on that the two neither would fall for. They seemed to be the _only _ones immune to this attack.

"Whatever, the awesomely sexy me can handle this." Gillian stalked away, grumbling in German.

"Well, here we go~! Back on the party train!" Francesca made the 'woot woot' noises off a train as she dragged(quite literally) her Spanish friend out of the bed.

_**I'll use the autotimer to prove that **_

_**I'll get home with my imagination**_

_**If they find the body in the basement**_

"_**In the very house that she was raised in!"**_

"I got it!" Gillian slurred. "I am very fuckin' capable of getting into my _own _apartment!" None the less, her two freinds giggled and followed her up the stairs. All of them squealing in delight when they would fall.

"G-God, we fail~ we had, what fifteen drinks and we're already dropping this idiot off?" Francesca screeched and giggled, falliing again.

This caught Gillian's attention. "No, _verdammt_! we're going out to a club this instant!" And with that, she passed out on the stairs. Francesca rolled her eyes.

"I've got this. You just waddle *insert giggle* your adorable this ass *insert yet another giggle* home." Antonia gave her a thumbs up and a cheesy smile.

On the way home, Antonia couldn't help but pretend she was a pirate and sing Spanish folk songs to lift her already high spirits. Suddenly, she found herself singing a song from a band she couldn't quite place.

"_**I'm taking down**_

_**the number of the times**_

_**So when we get the sign **_

_**from God I'll be the first to call them**_

_**I'm taking back the number of the beast **_

_**Cause six is not a pretty number**_

_**Eight or three are definitely better**_

'_**A' is for the address on the letter **_

_**to my alcoholic friends"**_

_**I'm trying hard**_

_**Not to be ashamed**_

_**Not to know the name**_

_**Of who is waking up beside me**_

_**Or the date, the season, or the city**_

_**But atleast the cielings very pretty**_

_**And if you are holding it against me**_

Antonia awoke the next morning in an unusual bed. She didn't bother sitting up, for fear of angering the already pounding sensation in her head. She heard a shuffling next to her and looked over. Only to find herself next to a very cute brunette. Her eyes opened and Antonia was met with peircing auburn eyes.

"_Che palle?_ you're still here?" Her voice was kind of worn.

Antonia didn't even want to know where _here _was so she continued to look at the cieling.

_So pretty. . ._ she thought lazily before yawning and closing her eyes again. She could still see the beautiful cieling in her mine. How it arched upwards like a dome and was decorated with little cute little cupid things with ribbons. It looked worn and historical adding to the beauty.

Movement next to her caught her off gaurd as she turned her head to quickly earning her a wave of throbbing pain in her temples.

"Fuck."

_**I'll be on my best behaviour**_

_**Taking shots for mother nature**_

_**Once my fist is in the cupboard**_

_**Love is never falling over**_

Once Antonia was home, she began hunting arround her cupboards for some advil or something. Now, for some reason, her abdomen was hurting. Groaning, she wobbled to the bathroom to pee. She groaned louder to find blood stained panties.

"Lots of love, eh, Mother Nature?"

After taking some painkillers'relievers, her mind wandered back to the girl from earlier. What was her name again? Oh yes, Lovina. Lovina Romano Vargas. Antonia couldn't remember if either had promised to call, though she did remember exchanging numbers. . . And kisses. . . Antonia's face flared. She slapped her face with her hands and went for some coffee.

_**(1,2,3,4)**_

_**Should I choose a noble occupation**_

_**If I did I'd only show up late and**_

_**Sick and they would stare at me with hatred**_

Antonia arrived at work pretty dam late. A half hour to be precise.

_Great, first day on the job, late, pms-ing, and can't stop thinking about a girl._ she mentally scowledd though a smile graced her lips on the outside as she listened to her new boss rant about her delay.

"You're a singer. A good one. I don't want you out there ruining your voice getting drunk and partying all night anymore, got it?"

"Yes, sir." She stood as he excused her. She was met outside the building by her friends.

"You still have your job?" Francescca asked, pure worry in her voice. All three knew that if Antonia landed this job, they were set for life. Especially since Antonia was beautiful and talented beyond belief (she _was _the personified version of the nation of passion hence she sang with passion that broke anyone's heart. Kyukyukyu).

"Barely. Whatever, I can't record ort anything today. Not loudly anyway." She rubbed her throat.

"Why?" Gillian was rubbing at her temples.

"_**. . .my only talents wasted**_

_**On my alcoholic friends"**_

Antonia began. The other two picked up and finished the song with her.

"_**The party never ends**_

_**My alcoholic friends!"**_

They all broke into a fit of giggles with their arms draped around eachother's shoulders as they swayed down the street complaining about everything.

_**~~Two Days Later~~**_

"Oh yeah, I met someone. Her name is Lovina."

"You're just now telling us?" Gillian slammed her coffee down rather harshly.

"Yeah, I kind forgot to mention it. Heheh." Francesca sighed and shook her head, piinching the bridge of her nose as Gillian exploded and began asking for any gory and/or juicy details.

**

* * *

****Someone shoot me now? I mean, I had fun with and all. . . But it was. . . So fail. . . WhatevAR. Just. . . Just review and give me your opinion ~sigh~**

**Also, AGAIN, I souldn't be working on random things rather than finishing my multi-chappie so I can post the collection of drabbles Bad Company Trio centered -Cheshire Grin~**

**CCB**


End file.
